Sentimientos encontrados A:U
by sakuritaa.014
Summary: en aquella Habitación, dos almas luchaban internamente contra sus mas internos sentimientos, acaso acabarían confesando lo que ambos sentían?, o seguirían a la paciente espera de una mejor oportunidad?"-


_**Hi! Como andan? Je je pronto actualizare mi otro fic, de Bleach! El epilogo! Gomen ¡ ya lo estoy acabando! Bueno les traigo esta mini historia , que trata de un momento entre Troy y Gabye de HSM.**_

_**Lo hice un dia, en el cual estaba inspirada por la música de dicha peli, lo confeccione en las vacaciones de verano :/ , hace bastante que lo tengo guardado en mis documentos ^^, pero debido a problemas con la PC , y mas aun, considerando que hubo que reformatearla, no pude recuperar el documento hasta que me acorde que se lo había pasado a una amiga! *o* asi que se lo pedi y lo reedite! Espero que les guste! Sayorana!- *o***_

_**Aclaraciones**_:-"los derechos y/o personajes del siguiente Fic, pertencen al elenco de HSM. Son propiedad del autor, director, guionista, y todos aquellos que participaron en dicho proyecto.)-

Fanfic: HSM  
A_.U-(un momento alternativo_)-

"Sentimientos encontrados: La verdad del corazón"- 

"_en aquella Habitación, dos almas luchaban internamente contra sus mas internos sentimientos, acaso acabarían confesando lo que ambos sentían?, o seguirían a la paciente espera de una mejor oportunidad?"-_

-Estaban los dos encerrados.  
Atrapados en una habitación, de la gran mansión Evans.  
Sus amigos, fueron cómplices del plan. Lo que ellos querían era que ese par de bobos, resolvieran sus problemas.  
Ella estaba sentada en un puff negro, observando a la nada, el estaba de pie contra la ventana mirando la lluvia caer.  
Cada segundo, cada minuto, cara breve suspiro, cada respiración, cada movimiento y gesto, parecían escasear...  
ambos inmóviles sin hacer absolutamente nada.  
La lluvia, era la única testigo de su silencio.  
En un breve de tiempo, la chica enfocó sus ojos chocolates, en la espalda del capitán de básquetbol, quien ahora había cambiado de posición, y se encontraba mirando hacia afuera.  
Otra vez el color carmín en sus mejillas se hizo notorio aunque para Troy aquel embarazoso hecho, por parte de la castaña, pasó desapercibido ya que no la estaba mirando y además la escasa luz, que había no permitía dejar ver esas debilidades humanas tan notables en ella.  
Se mordió el labio, reprimiéndose absolutamente por ser tan vulnerablemente estúpida. Cuando ella seria capas de entender que el amaba a otra.  
Sí, a otra.  
Otra era la dueña de su amabilidad.  
Otra era la dueña de sus sueños.  
Otra era la que lo hacia suspirar.  
Otra era la dueña de su sonrisa.  
Otra era la dueña de ese océano sin fin de su mirada.  
Otra era la dueña de su amor, y la arrebatadora de su corazón, tesoro más preciado...  
y ella, ella, la tonta enamorada, que no quería dejarse llevar tan fácil.  
Porque si, era Asi. Acaso, que hubiera pasado, si hubiese permitido que las cosas en el vestuario del gimnasio, hubiesen seguido, y más aun que hubiera pasado si Chad, no hubiera interrumpido? El hubiera no existía.  
Lo que si estaba presente y dejaba marcas, eran las consecuencias...  
La explicación para Chad; porque no era fácil, explicarle a un "chico" que solo la joven estaba curándoles las heridas.  
No. definitivamente no, más aun, con ella sentada sobre el regazo de el, con el chico sosteniendo la mejilla de ella, con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le levantaba el mentón, notando la agitada respiración de ella, la cual sostenía la gaza con alcohol, sobre el torso bien formado de la estrella de los Wildcats...  
El moreno, solo se tuvo que conformar con esa mediocre excusa. Ninguno de los dos habló mas de la cuenta, y Chad, no volvió a tocar el asunto, aunque muy bien comprendía la situación, al menos por parte del oji azul, quien era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, tampoco  
era un completo ignorante, y sabia que a la muchacha, le pasaban cosas con su amigo.  
Pero eso no era todo, claro que no.  
La cabeza le daba vueltas, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a sentir cosas por aquel chico, de mirada oceánica, aunque talvéz, solo quizás, recién salían a flote sentimientos ocultos en lo profundo de su alma.  
Recordó, cada momento que paso con el, momentos felices, duros, peleas gritos...todo.  
Luego bajo la vista para nuevamente enfocarla en algún punto muerto de la habitación...  
Aun se sentía nerviosa, delante de el..ahora estaban los dos solos. Encerrados. Sin poder escapar. Ella sin poder correr,  
como siempre lo había hecho ante las miradas y palabras de el...  
El, no estaba en mejores condiciones.  
Con su pose, de " no me importa nada dejemos pasar el tiempo", porque una cosa, era estar mirando la lluvia concentrado, y otra muy diferente era parecer estúpidamente indiferente, ante ella, estando asi de espaldas.  
Sin embargo, ella, era tan difícil, tan transparente en momentos, y tan fría en otros...que lo confundía, y hacia que ella lo volviera completamente loco...  
De un momento a otro, su mirada azul , se encontró con una figura de una mujer, que estaba recostada por sobre el puff negro de una de las esquinas de la habitación.  
No pudo evitar sonreír, ante la imagen, era tan angelical cuando dormía...ojala se quedara asi todo el tiempo, pensó el castaño riéndose.  
La examinó detalladamente...  
realmente era hermosa.  
No obstante, el no se podía dar el lujo, de observarla con esas intenciones. No. El no estaba enamorado de ella, claro que no el amaba a ...  
la imagen de su amada apareció en su cabeza, el chico cerro los ojos.. y se concentro en esa imagen..  
el tomaba a su novia y la besaba, pero cuando el beso se rompió se dio cuenta de que no era ella..Sino..  
Aquella joven rebelde, y escandalosa, que había robado parte de su corazón..  
Sentía culpa.  
Miedo.  
Miedo de querer intentar algo diferente. Porque por mas que su novia, lo haya engañado el la había perdonado.  
y aun seguían juntos..  
Miedo al rechazo, miedo a no saber que les depara el futuro…  
Pero...aun asi...el quería, necesitaba, estar con la muchacha…se fue acercando lentamente...sabia que rompería todas las reglas,  
sabia bien lo que vendría después, sabia bien el porque de sus actos...o no?...lo único que sabia era que...  
cuando se encontró a escasos centímetros se sus labios,suspiro, lentamente y ...  
-"Troy.." –murmuró ella, en sueños.  
Acaso, ella sentía lo mismo por el? , acaso podría ser...  
bueno, el sabia por Chad, que sentía cosas por el, pero el pensaba que eran pequeños detalles...nada mas.  
-"Troy.." -volvió a insistir..  
El joven, no sabia que hacer podía sentir la respiración tranquila de su" amiga y compañera", pero aun asi, quería volverla a escuchar repetir su nombre en sueños..  
Quería disfrutar de ese suave suspiro...aunque sea por esa noche.  
por eso no iba a romper el encanto con un beso, como la bella durmiente..No...ella se removió un poco..y roso sus labios con los de el, en un inocente y casto beso que provoco ciertas cosas, en nuestro apuesto protagonista, quien decidió no romper el contacto, y tocar con sus labios una vez mas los de ella...  
la corriente eléctrica, era ya demasiado notoria en el, aunque le hubiera gustado que ella, estuviera consiente...  
probo una tercera vez sus labios, y se auto castigo, en parar...  
pero conste que le costo...ese simple roce le costo demasiado...demasiado autocontrol...  
ni siquiera con su enamorada, se permitía ese tipo de control sobre si mismo...  
se sentó contra la pared, al lado de ella, y contemplo el techo un buen rato...hasta quedarse dormido...  
por otro lado ella, se incorporo, y se llevo el pulgar a sus labios..no pudiendo creer, que hace segundos nada mas  
habían sido tomados, por la estrella de East High.  
Ella no comprendía , pero sabia que era una infidelidad el estaba con la otra, y ella...bueno era algo mas que amiga  
de Ryan...  
aun asi, no podía seguir mintiéndole a su corazón...  
ella estaba enamorada, de Troy ..  
Desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero no se daba cuenta...  
además, a ella no le atraía el basquetbolista solo por su físico...sino también por su forma se ser..  
por expresarse, por ser valiente y enfrentar a los demás... por dejarse ser el mismo, y no lo que los  
demás esperan de uno. Aunque le llevo algún tiempo darse cuenta de ello..  
Pero esta vez su inquietud, le jugo una mala pasada, y se acercó un poco mas al chico, quien seguía durmiendo...  
-"con que estarás soñando...?" -se pregunto en voz bajita ella, corriéndole delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos, el cabello de su flequillo.  
No recibió respuesta alguna , era mas que obvio que Troy Bolton, era un tronco durmiendo...  
bajo un poco mas, su "caricia", hasta las mejillas del dormido señorito.  
Se sonrojo notablemente, y se aparto violentamente de el con el corazón en la boca...  
haciendo que este abriera de a poco los ojos...y sus miradas se perdiesen la una con la otra...  
-yo..."-temblaba la chica, pensando o temiendo lo peor que había sido descubierta por el...  
-el chico, la observaba, desde el suelo sentado...ella estaba parada en frente de el, a varios pasos...con una mirada de "opss", me atraparon, y claro que el la había descubierto, y le había gustado, demasiado...  
pero se hizo el dormido, cuando ella comenzó a demostrarle realmente que no sentía desprecio hacia el, además lo que el había hecho antes se podría intuir como algo mas que una simple muestra de afecto...  
En esos momentos en la mente de Troy, solo rondaba una pregunta..  
-el la había atrapado pero y ella, a el?  
-"pasa algo?" -cuestionó el como si nada...  
-"no." -respondió ella secamente...en un cambio de actitud muy reciente.  
-"debería haber pasado?"- esa pregunta que hizo Troy resonó como un eco, en toda la habitación en cada espacio y rincón de la misma..  
Ambos reaccionaron ante tal cuestionamiento, y se miraron directamente a los ojos.  
No hacían falta palabras...  
-"necesito saber algo..." - concluyo finalmente Troy parándose, y colocándose en la misma posición que antes, solo que esta vez permanecía cruzado de brazos y no le daba la espalda a la castaña..  
-"dime."- dijo ella, removiéndose un mechón de cabello rebelde…  
-"que sientes por mi. ?" -esa no era la pegunta q ella esperaba en ese momento, aunque en realidad si se la esperaba pero no ahora, no ahí, estando ellos solos, y ella con una terrible confusión y sentimientos a flor de piel...  
-"Troy." -su nombre le quemaba.-se aclaro un poco mas la garganta...  
-"quiero irme…"-atinó a decir finalmente cuando se dirigió hacia la ventana para quedar al lado de el, observando la tormenta...  
-"si, yo también, esa seria la respuesta mas fácil no?"- espeto, el oji azul, clavándole la mirada...  
-"¡intimidación..."-dijo la chica, arrepintiéndose luego de haberlo dicho en voz alta..  
-"umm?" -cuestiono Troy, sin salir del asombro...  
-"tu mirada...me ..hace…verme demasiado vulnerable, es eso…solo eso...no siento nada mas por ti, Troy, solo somos  
compañeros, ami.." -la joven no concluyo la frase porque no le hacia gracia mencionar esa palabra, "amigos", los amigos no se besan no se miran, tan intensamente, no se acarician nada...  
y por lo menos por parte de ella, se podía decir que no lo quería ver como un amigo...  
No. Lo veía como una mujer ve a un hombre.  
El la miro, y vio en su mirada, que esas palabras no eran del todo ciertas...si ella supiera, todo lo que ella provocaba en el, seguramente se quedaría corto.  
-"Sabes en todo este tiempo, aprendí que muchas veces el destino  
y las casualidades, se equivocan, y una simple cosa nueva puede llegar a cambiarlo todo.."-  
-"Asi que soy la cosa nueva…que insinúas Bolton..?"-otra vez el tono frio, arrogante y seco de la chica lo dejo anonado, pero Troy firme y decidido a no dejar escapar esta oportunidad, le contestó. –"Siento cosas por ti, que jamás he sentido por ella. -la muchacha se quedo tensa, y sin palabras.  
El, aprovecho el momento de confusión y asombro por parte de la oji marrón, y se aproximo mas hacia donde ella se encontraba. Lentamente se fue acercando la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, y le dio un beso en la frente.  
Ella se quedó congelada...  
inmóvil...dejándose, caer ante el...siempre había sido el, siempre había ganado el, siempre el, lograba que ella, sonriera y que se enfadara...el y solo el, lograba , hacer con ella lo que quisiera..  
-"me rindo…Bolton..." –dijo sin mas rodeos, dejándose abrazar y pasar sus brazos en el cuello del joven.  
-"umm...eso es una anotación para mi..?"-inquirió el chico con cierta picardía en su tono de voz.  
-"supongo..."-acoto ella, muy sonrojada, y algo agitada...ocultando su rostro en el cuello de el.  
Realmente había deseado hacer eso hace mucho...el aroma de el era algo inigualable...  
El no se quedo atrás, la atrajo mas hacia si, haciendo que la separación del poco espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos fuera nula.  
-"Troy..." -suspiró la chica...algo nerviosa...nunca habían compartido ese tipo de abrazo intimo..  
-"lo siento.." -inquirió el…tratando se separarse., pero ella se lo impidió...volviendo a acortar la distancia...  
-"no...quiero…estar así ...un rato mas.. -ella no quería parecer demandante, pero realmente deseaba disfrutar ese momento, antes de marcharse de Albuquerque, lejos de el…lejos de todos sus nuevos amigos...  
-el por su lado…  
-TPOV.-  
y ahora me decía eso, que me aceptaba, aunque sea en un breve tiempo. Estar asi junto a ella…me daba paz...  
la abrace fuertemente y note la sorpresa en su rostro, pero que mas da?, que podía hacer…ella también me lo ponía mas difícil...  
ahora respirando sobre mi cuello, y con su cuerpo pegado al mío...se sentía bien..demasiado..tanto, que ya me estaba  
acostumbrando...  
fin del POV Troy..- 

GPOV.-

-note como las cosas se nos estaban yendo de las manos.  
Seguramente después de esto asesinaría a Chad, Taylor Kelcy, Ryan, Jason, Zeke, y todos los involucrados en el asunto.  
aun si, no dejaba ni un segundo de pensar en aquel que estaba muy cerca mío...  
-"dime...sientes algo todavía por ella.." -enfatice la palabra ella, y me di cuenta que di en el blanco.  
De pronto, se puso rígido, me soltó-que por cierto en ese mismo instante sentí un frio, y una soledad que hacían doler mi corazón...  
-"porque tienes que arruinar siempre el momento, con algún comentario…"- me calle. Acaso el creía que yo, jamás tocaría el tema..  
Bueno, por un lado tenia razón, en mi caso, mañana me iría, y hoy era el ultimo día que estaría junto a el.  
En si, el en este caso estaba en lo cierto. Había jodido el momento...y estaba al mismo tiempo molesta porque el aun asi, me contrarrestó con otra pegunta...  
-"bien, no me respondiste, consideraré eso como anotación para mi, eh?" -lo mire desafiante pero el por tercera vez estaba apoyado cerca de la ventana…con los ojos cerrados, y con su expresión inescrutable...  
-"parece que no me conoces bien." -mascullo, aun sin abrir los ojos, se veía tan lindo enojado..  
Me maldije por dentro cuando empecé a caminar hacia el-  
Mientras el hablaba bajito , yo seguía avanzando...poniendo la vista fija en algo …su boca.  
aquellos perfectos labios que robaron un inocente beso de los míos..  
_-"no tonta, no te dejes engañar por el , solo se divierte."_ -"_**pero es Troy! Troy no haría eso! **__"-"oh claro que si, y que paso con el arrogante, y su novia?"_ _**-"eso...yo..."**_- aun asi deje de escuchar la voz interna en mi subconsciente...y cuando estaba demasiado cerca como para tomar su rostro entre mis manos, no estaba preparada para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules sorprendidos...  
note que mi comportamiento no era el adecuado...quizás el no quiso besarme , solamente le dio lastima, claro, eso debió ser…  
-aun asi, no pude evitar, que un –"oh..."-se escapase de mi boca, cuando lo escuche suspirar ...  
y lo peor, no se en que circunstancia, terminamos asi..  
Arrinconada contra la pared me tenia…maldita sea Troy Bolton, acaso me quería volver loca?...pues si.  
Los estúpidos síntomas de enamorada, salían a la luz. Sonrojo, aceleración del corazón, nervios, miedo, temor, ansiedad, expectativa, duda, confusión...calor, felicidad?, la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas?...

...-...fin del GPOV.

-la joven, palideció, ante el repentino , y no esperado, accionar, por parte de el.  
Lamentablemente todas las creencias que ella había descubierto últimamente acerca de que Bolton, era un chico tranquilo y pacifista se habían ido al diablo, o se quedaron en su perfecta imagen de niño de papa, y mega estrella de basquetbol, en el equipo de  
East Hight.  
Si, se quejaba muchas veces de los constantes cambios de humor de la chica, el no se le quedaba atrás en lo absoluto.  
Por otro lado, el habia comenzado a cantar una cancion conocida...a lo que ella, respondio:  
-"no te ganaras mi confianza con esa cancion de Justin Bieber ¬¬..."-espeto con una sonrisa, demaciado nerviosa.  
-"If you let me inside of your world  
There'll be one less lonely girl  
Oh no  
Saw so many pretty faces  
Before I saw you, you  
Now all I see is you  
Oh no  
Don't need these other pretty faces  
Cause when you're mine  
In the world  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
One less lonely girl  
There's gonna be one less lonely girl...  
concluyo el chico, haciendo a un lado un mechón de cabello de la chica, que lo miraba atonita.. no era que ella fuera tambien una despistada e ignorante , pero no podia negar que ademas se ser bueno en deportes, era muy buen cantante...dejaria a Justin  
afuera de todo... -  
-"que? "- pregunto dulcemente como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-"mmm...como te responderé...?" - ambos rieron y ella contesto.:  
So what if it hurts me?  
So what it I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge,  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I just trying to be happy  
I just wanna be happy, yeah  
Holding on tightly  
just can't let go  
just trying to play my role  
slowly disappear  
But all these days  
They feel like they're the same  
Just different faces  
different place  
Get me out of here  
I can't stand by the side  
Ooh, no  
And watch this life pass me by  
Pass me by  
So what if it hurts me?  
So what if i break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge?  
my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
don't care about all the pain in front of me  
I'm just trying to be happy  
Oh, happy, Oh... -ella observo como el la miraba apenado, y algo triste..  
-When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach wont stop stop  
And even though its a struggle love is all we got  
Ao we gon' keep keep climbin' till the mountain top  
[el se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro..y le acaricio suavemente el rostro..*  
Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (and now I've got my)  
Chorus:  
One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Lemme tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always makin time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

-"ah... -ella iba a contestar algo, pero el le indico con el pulgar que no haga nada...  
la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dejo ocultar una sonrisa en su expresión, porque aunque el le haya cantado  
esa canción, de Justin, ese " girl i love, girl i love you, aun resonaba en su cabeza, y le daba alguna cierta esperanza  
de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos por el chico...aun asi sabia que el se estaba poniendo en la piel del cantante  
y que esas palabras no tenían, significado alguno para ella, aunque si sabia que troy había captado que las estrofas  
de  
happy, de Leona Lewis, si habían sido para el, en gran parte...lo supo al notar su cambio , dedicándole una mirada  
llena de dolor..  
aun asi, no se iba a quedar con la duda, y se animo a preguntar..  
-"acaso, sabes lo que cantas troy?" -comento apartándose de "la jaula de sus brazos..", cosa que logro fácilmente..  
porque  
el comentario reciente, había dejado algo cohibido al basquetbolista, y también lo había dejado sumido en sus pensamientos..  
ella lo observo por el rabillo del ojo...la tormenta estaba cesando...  
después de un largo minuto, interminable, el se digno a responderle..  
-se muy bien lo que digo, y expreso cantando, no me pongo a cantar canciones de ese niñato, porque si sabes...además que tiene el que no tenga yo?" -la chica lo miro sorprendida, acaso eran celos?¿, Troy Bolton , estaba celoso  
de una mega estrella adolescente? Pero si solo era un niño…-No. Esto era para grabarlo, que podía envidiarle troy a un niño...el dinero?, no  
porque su familia estaba bien, el oficio?, nadie le creería o si?  
no. porque Troy era un excelente cantante.  
No, porque era apuesto. Demasiado.  
No, porque era talentoso.  
No, porque por más que a veces sea algo arrogante, pensaba en los demás.  
No, porque tenia la mirada mas hermosa y azulada del mundo.  
No, simplemente Troy Bolton, no tenia nada que envidiarle a Justin Bieber.  
A ella ni le gustaba aquel joven cantante, solo esas dos canciones...de su álbum...nada más.  
Se avergonzaba a veces por ello u.u ...porque de bandas de rock, a cantantes pop juvenil...  
-"bien...bueno... no se, que acotar .. "- inquirió muy avergonzada, ya que ella si sabia la respuesta...  
y era muy extensa.  
-"jaja y tu…Piensas que tengo algo que envidiarle a ella..?" -esa pregunta se escapo de sus labios, como una inocente pregunta  
pero cuando se dio cuenta que la argumento en voz alta, se mordió el labio fuertemente y le dio la espalda al oji azul...  
-pues no. eso lo sabes tu...acaso .. - la voz entrecortada de troy y la respiración irregular de la joven, se hicieron presentes...  
-"... -ella no emitió ningún sonido...el vio como apretaba sus puños.  
-"_bien como se lo digo Mister estrella de la escuela..."_ pensaba la conciencia de Troy, la cual  
actuó solo en su cabeza...haciendo que se sonrojase un poco…  
-eres linda, mas que eso hermosa.-  
-eres una histérica, muchas veces, pero eso me gusta..  
-eres inteligente en la materia que mas odio, como historia, y arte.  
-eres alegre, te preocupas por los demás aunque no lo demuestres..  
-eres...tu misma. - que es la cosa por la que mas el chico se había enamorado de ella..  
si porque a esta altura Troy Bolton, no sentía solo atracción, o curiosidad sobre ella.  
claro que no.  
solo un idiota seguiría creyendo en los jueguitos, e histeriquitos de esos dos cabezas huecas...  
-"en fin, no tienes nada que envidiarle.. -concreto el chico cruzándose de brazos  
observándola.  
Esta aun seguía dándole la espalda.  
-hay algo que ella tiene que yo jamás podre tener...y eso ya lo tengo asumido...-mascullo mas para si misma, pero para su mala suerte  
Troy estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a oír lo que la joven decía..  
La sorpresa e intriga se notaba en la mirada del castaño...  
quien no se dio por vencido, y no espero a que ella le diera una respuesta, porque sabia  
que ella desviaría el tema.  
Tan natural, a veces...-  
Tan tranparente …  
Tan ella.-  
Se puso delante de la aludida, le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, y la beso.  
y ahí el tiempo se detuvo, la lluvia, dejo de ser lluvia, para transformarse nuevamente en granizo..  
Cada piedrita, caía sobre el frio tejado, y ese era el único sonido y testigo de ese beso.  
Ella no sabia que hacer, estaba tan feliz, de que el, la besara, estando ella consiente...  
pero tenia miedo, miedo, de que el estuviese jugando con ella, asi que se separo un poco de su boca.  
-"no...Quiero, que lo hagas pro lastima. -"dijo entre suspiros…  
-"acaso piensas, que lo hago ,por lastima… ?" -inquirió el con una sonrisa, en sus labios, y con una mirada que reflejaba algo de tristeza- (N/A: awwwwww *o* pobrecito Troy Gab!)  
Ella no puedo evitar prestarle atención a lo que decía mirándolo y perdiéndose en ese azul de sus ojos.  
Demasiado tenso estaba el clima..  
-"no lose..."-musito ella, volviéndose a acercar peligrosamente…sin darse cuenta, es que  
su mente le decía que no, pero su cuerpo le jugó una mala pasada esta vez.  
Su corazón, le decía otra cosa, pudo ver un brillo en la mirada oji azul de el, que la incentivo a que fuera ella quien uniera sus labios en un dulce beso corto..  
La que corto el momento, fue ella otra vez...aun con las mejillas muy acaloradas y respirando con dificultad...  
-"yo.. " -atino a hablar, pero ambos jóvenes salieron de su mundo interno, cuando la voz, de Chad los interrumpió repentinamente.  
-"hey, ustedes, dejen de ser tan melosos, y confiesen de una buena vez porque me estoy cansando!"-_-*  
ella abrió los ojos como platos muy sorprendida, apoyándose contra la pared muy avergonzada, y el puso los ojos en blanco  
o/o- se removió el cabello , y le dedico una mirada a la joven, quien aun estaba en shock temporal.  
-"bien, me canse, los dejo tranquilos..las llaves están aquí.."- declaro el sub capitán de los Wild Cats.  
Se escuchó un ruido, de llave por debajo de la puerta...  
-"..." -silencio.

-"yo yo...no sa…bia nada lo juro...es decir ellos estaban escuchando todo.. -dijo un Troy muy sorprendido, y preocupado de que ese hecho la hiciera enfadar ..  
-"esto... te creo...pero…me parece que deberíamos irnos de aquí..además Sharpey, volverá…en cualquier momento..  
No creo que puedan retenerla demasiado… o_ou...  
-"jajaja es verdad, cuando vea que no estoy ahí se va a poner histérica…"  
-ante ese comentario la muchacha puso mala cara, lo observo con el ceño fruncido, y cuando iba a salir de allí y mandar todo al diablo, el la abrazo por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos.  
-"jaja que dije de malo?"-pregunto inocentemente, jugando con un mechón de su cabello, logrando que ella se pusiera roja nuevamente..  
-"nada...es solo, que… Eres requerido por casi todo el publico femenino de East Hight, pero tranquilo después de eso no hay nada que hayas dicho que me moleste.. -ella enmudeció, al ser consiente de lo ultimo que había dicho..  
_-"mierda, ahora me descubrió, sabe que me molesta..va a pensar que estoy celosa.."-_se mordió el labio reprimiéndose lo descuidada  
que era TOT..  
-"umm, celosa?" -cuestiono el riéndose bajito cerca de su oído, provocando otra sensación relajante…en ella..  
"Bingo"-pensó para sus adentros..-"si...algo."-concluyo, cerrando los ojos, era imposible troy Bolton.  
-"pues, creo que yo debería estar mas preocupado..¬/¬...-apunto haciendo mas fuerte el agarre...  
-"jum..a si?"- pregunto divertida..."celoso?-le espeto.  
-"ajam. y orgulloso de estarlo señorita ."-  
-"jajajaa , Troy suéltame u/U...ya debemos irnos." -le acuso dulcemente.  
-"antes de dejarte ir, prométeme algo.."-"que es?"-dijo ella.  
-" te lo voy a decir, sonará cursi, pero te quiero."-acabo diciendo el chico estrella, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual fue invisible a los ojos de la muchacha, ya que todavía mantenían su abrazo.  
-"uhh esto...yo..yo..también…"-inquirió ella aun mas nerviosa..jugando con sus manos..  
-"y esto como sigue?"- mascullo el, ahora si quitando sus fuertes brazos de ella.  
-"um...yo.. -por un momento Gabriella había olvidado lo que iba a suceder mañana.  
-"Troy, me iré mañana..yo.. -sentencio ella paralizada..y odiándose, por arruinar siempre esos momentos tan únicos que tenia con el...  
-"yo..lo sabia créeme..lo sabia.."-dijo cabizbajo,-"pero...hice algo al respecto, y hable con tu madre y..-  
no pudo seguir hablando ya que ella se había tirado hacia el repentinamente..  
-...- "esta chica me va a volver loco...u_Uu "-pensaba el mientras la sostenía por la cintura...  
-"gracias!"- decía...mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches..  
-"no, tu gracias por, hacer que vuelva a creer en el amor." -ante esas palabras la chica se quedo inmóvil..Aun con su cuerpo contra el suyo..  
-"ahh Troy, me haces llorar de emoción, pero no me sale ni una lagrima ahora...jeje U/uU..-espeto ella, con cierto  
tono de niña lastimada.  
-"jaja ya lloraras jaja.- la chica se alejo rápidamente de el, y lo observo feo.  
-"ejem..."-  
el se dio cuenta del mal sentido de las palabras, y rápidamente fue directo a ella, y sello sus labios con otro dulce beso para compensar su error.  
-cuando se separo de ella…  
-"y eso?"-inquirió la aludida...quien aun estaba con mariposas en el estomago y muy sonrojada.  
-"no entiendas mal, es una broma,..."-sonrió el oji azul.  
-"ohhhhh...-" contento una Gabriella algo incomoda por ser tan perseguida. u.u  
-"bien sera mejor que nos vallamos..."-dijo un Troy muy sonrojado demasiado..o/O...cosa que Gabriella pudo nota, aun cuando la habitación estaba poco iluminada..  
-"si.. –comento, embobada mirando al chico, le gustaba cuando se ponía nervioso...^/^  
-"ah por cierto…Pienso dejarla hoy mismo, desde hace rato que yo, venia con esa idea…luego de que lo haga… aceptaras estar conmigo hermosa señorita?"-  
dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro que lo hacia verse mas lindo de lo que ya era...  
cosa que hizo que la chica casi hiperventilara...desde cuando hacia tanto calor? u/U...  
-"em...lo pensare...que te hace pensar que me gusto el beso "-mascullo con cierta travesura en su mirada, no estaria mal hacer enfadar al rey de la escuela...pero ni siquiera ella sabia bien como reaccionaria Troy..  
"con que aun te haces la difícil..entonces.."-el tomo su rostro se acerco a su oído, cosa que hizo que ella se quedara como una piedra..  
-"tendré que demostrártelo…"- susurro con la voz ronca…Provocando una cálida sensación en ella...y otra de las tantas corrientes eléctricas que la atormentaban desde que entro a ese cuarto, la asechaban y amenazaban con dejar escapar de sus labios un suspiro..  
el comenzó a recorrer su mejilla izquierda con la yema se sus dedos, logrando que esta se mordiera el labio inferior..tan fuerte que sangrase un poco..  
al notarlo, el chico unió sus labios con los de ella, y succiono en la zona afectada...logrando que ella se removiera un poco y se agarrase de la camisa de el..  
Esto lo incentivo a seguir, aun tenia una mano posada a un costado de su rostro, y podía sentir el calor que emanaba.  
Era todo maravilloso..el ahora si estaba seguro que era a ella a quien amaba, y de quien , desde la primera vez que la vio, se había enamorado, aunque los sentimientos salieran a flote ahora..  
el beso aun no concluía y Troy se estaba cansando de conformarse solo con ese beso de labio a labio...aunque sabia que no debía exigirle mas...pero quiso intentar algo..mordió suavemente su labio inferior del lado que no se había lastimado logrando que  
un "Troy.." se escapara de ella, y asi se adentro en la cavidad cálida de su boca, entregándose completamente al beso..  
Al principio ella no correspondía pero fue cuestión de segundos cuando comenzó a explorar ella también.  
Cada vez el beso, se volvía mas intenso y al separarse, el volvía a tomar lo que ya consideraba una adicción .  
Hecho que hacia que ella sintiese cosas que jamás había sentir, y queriendo dar lo mejor de ella.  
El estaba asombrado nunca deseo con tantas ansias besar a alguien, ni siquiera Sharpey la mas deseada de la escuela, ni siquiera a Lauren, si actual novia..  
Cuando corto el beso, la miro a los ojos…y ahora era ella la que había pasado ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo estaba besando tímidamente..  
pero un bonito y suave contacto.

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you  
(LIFEHOUSE.- YOU AND ME.)  
Nunca supieron en que momento, ambos terminaron recostados en aquel puff, en el cual la mas bella de las tentaciones  
Había comenzado, en el caso de el probando la miel de sus labios, suaves y rosados..  
ella ya estaba en el mismísimo cielo, en el cielo de sus ojos que la hacían creer que el amor verdadero si existía...  
y eso estaba claro.. ellos eran esa misma evidencia.  
Del odio al amor hay un solo paso...  
esta frase muy bien la sabían al conocerse.  
pero no creían en ella.  
Ella dichosa se haber probado los labios de el tersos y perfectos, no se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaba yendo algo lejos..  
Era demaciado obvio que el roce de sus cuerpos, y cada beso acababa con los limites de el, estaba de mas aclarar que la castaña, no se quedaba atrás.  
Pero ella recupero la cordura, y lo aparto...  
-"Troy.."-suspiro algo agitada..el estaba igual..aunque solo musito un "lo siento."-  
-"no, es eso..es que..creo que deberíamos irnos además, yo creo...que ese momento llegara...no estaría bien aquí...en este lugar.."- decía con un tono carmín en su rostro.  
y pensando sus palabras nuevamente...  
-"si tienes razon me deje llevar."^/^U  
-"bien vamos princesa."- jajaja ella rio.  
-"mas bien principe y plebella.."-el la miro mal...con cierta molestia, pero sabia que por mas que se lo dijera mil veces ella aun mantenia ese pensamiento.  
-" bien...si asi lo quieres ..."inquirió algo irritado,no le gustaba que ella, dijera eso de si misma, era hermosa mas que eso ante los ojos de cualquiera. y el lo sabia mas que nadie porque era muy afortunado, el hombre con mas suerte de la tierra al tener  
su corazón, tesoro mas grande en este mundo, y con eso le bastaba.  
De solo pensar que hubiera pasado si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido, acabaría demostrándole que el era de ella solamente, y ella suya, pero ahora se conformaría con tenerla a su lado y amarla como Troy Bolton sabe amar a alguien, solo a ella.  
Ella pensaba que todo era un sueño, sabia que troy no estaba jugando con ella, se sentía feliz mucho.  
El correspondía sus sentimientos al igual que ella los de el.  
era la mujer mas afortunada de mundo.  
Aunque aun pensaba que nunca había tenido sentido que el la quisiera...-se mostró ausente unos segundos, en su mirada...  
Troy de dio cuenta y la trajo de vuelta con un beso en su frente..  
-"solo pensaba... "- dijo, bajito.  
-"dime."·- contento el, mirándola.  
-"nunca ha tenido sentido que tu me quisieras..."·- sus palabras causaron dolor, en el… acaso ella seguía dudando de sus sentimientos?-  
-ella vio como el se tensaba y apretaba sus puños.  
-"no,Troy yo solo lo siento..."-espeto refugiándose en su pecho.  
-" no soportare ese pensamiento Gabriella ...te amo. Eso es suficiente no te basta con estar conmigo ahora y tener una vida feliz conmigo?"-inquirió el –(N/A:A LO EDWARD CULLEN ^_^ mucho Twilight, mucho Twilight jejeje XD *O*)-  
-"si."-fue su respuesta rápida.  
-"bien.."-comento, antes de besarla nuevamente.  
-"te amo Troy, por lo que eres por como eres."- le susurro la chica aun cerca de sus labios,  
el embriagándose de su dulce aliento, y perdiéndose en su mirada , le regalo una se sus sonrisas que solo a ella le dedicaba, y la historia termina, con ambos tortolitos enamorados, saliendo de la mano de aquella habitación , en la cual habían permanecido encerrados casi toda la noche, por culpa de sus amigos cómplices de esa locura, de la cual estarían agradecidos eternamente, ya que quizás, de otro forma, ni Troy ni Gabriella, hubieran podido aclarar sus sentimientos,  
la verdad de sus corazones.  
y Talvez, se hubieran separado para siempre...  
por eso, no esta bien guardarse lo que uno siente. Hay que arriesgarse, eso dicen todos.  
es verdad, es preferible estar un poco mal, por el rechazo, pero quitándose el peso de encima, esa carga molesta que nos entristece y nos consume por dentro.  
Muchas veces que todo sale bien, y tiene un final feliz como este, pero a no fiarse, no todo es un cuento de hadas.-  
Este pequeño fic, lo hice un día que estaba aburrida, ye escuchando canciones de HSM, me inspire y lo escribí.  
Amo a Troy, y por eso dedique esta historia alternativa, un pequeño momento entre el y ella.  
Espero que les haya gustado.

Sayoranaaa ^^

_**xoxoxoxoxo  
**_


End file.
